Ice
by Meushell
Summary: George looks for Fred during Deathly Hallows. Missing scene.


Title: Ice  
Author: Meushell  
Disclaimer: Don't own the chars, or the setting, or the situation this fanfic is based on.  
Summary: George looks for Fred during Deathly Hallows. Missing scene.  
Rating: PG-13

Notes: I'm sure this idea has been written already, and will be done again, but since it wasn't in the book, here's my version of what happened.

George was fighting for his life, and he successfully stunned a Death Eater before being forced to take cover. It was in good fortune that he had taken cover because he could have sworn that his heart stopped. With his wand in his right hand, he moved his left to where his heart was. When he felt it again, it felt different, as if someone removed it, dipped it in frozen water, then shoved it back in. Each pump now shoved a fistful of icicles through his body. Something was wrong. Something was wrong with Fred.

"George?" Katie touched his shoulder lightly, wondering if he had been hit.

He wanted to run off and find his twin, but he had a job to do. "Fall back and reorganize in the next room." The Death Eaters were coming in, and his group couldn't stop them. He had to be satisfied with slowing them down. He hoped the other groups were doing better. He and Fred had organized the groups quickly, and they had based each group on each entrance.

The battle was enduring. Those who were hurt were taken to the back. Even hurt, those who remained conscious wanted to keep fighting. George managed to keep himself alive and healthy. The fighting slowed when Voldemort made another announcement. The voice was chilling, and though George would never admit it, it left the hair standing up on his arm. The battle had been put to a halt, and he saw the Death Eaters retreat.

George checked his group quickly before turning to Katie. "I have to find Fred."

Katie gave a nod, and took over the group as George left. He had an idea of where Fred should be. Hopefully he hadn't moved too far away. "Fred!" He moved down a hall that had a great deal of rubble. He saw a group down the hallway, kneeling by someone. _Fred!_ He knew it was Fred. He moved quickly, not letting the rubble slow him. He came to a halt as the group looked at him. They were upset, and it made the ice in his veins even colder. "Fred?"

He could see enough to see that it was Fred. Fred must have been injured. They'd have to take him to a healer. Things would be fine. That's how it had to be. In the back of his mind, he knew it could be worse, but George wasn't willing to accept anything beyond an injury.

Terry watched George's distress, and he felt guilty. He had been the one to find the hidden Fred, and now he wished he hadn't. He didn't want to be the one who gave the Weasley's the bad news, and he found himself wishing it had at least been another brother. "George." Unable to find the words to explain, he moved aside.

As George took a step closer, he felt more ice. This time it was in his lungs, and they burned. He stilled for a second before taking the next three steps to his twin. His legs gave way as he realized the disgusting truth. "No, no...Fred..." He was desperate to find some sign of life in his twin...a breath...a heart. Finding none, the shock wore off, and the tears came suddenly. "Fred." He cradled his brother's body, hoping a miracle would bring him back.

He lost all awareness of the people who were around them. They watched, wanting to help, but having no idea how. Some left, feeling that they were intruding by watching. Others stayed, ready to offer help if needed. George didn't know how long he stayed there, and wishing Fred back into his body wasn't working. He finally stood and picked up Fred with him. Though he didn't fully realize it, there was a need to have the rest of their family there.

Terry was one of the ones who stayed, and he quietly guided George to where others were taking the injured and deceased. He doubted George even realized who was guiding him. Along the way, Terry looked over his wrecked school, and he worried over the idea of finding others who had died.

George wasn't sure where he went, and he was only vaguely aware that someone had guided him here. Right now his world was Fred, his twin, his other half. When he reached a place where there was enough room to sit. His knees gave out again, but he kept a hold on his brother.

He heard people around him. Sounds of pain were around him, from people crying over bodies to people moaning from injury. He looked up the first time since he saw Fred and saw he was in the hall. "We're here now," he muttered softly to his brother. He looked back to Fred, and everyone in the room disappeared again.

There was an outcry that stood out from the rest. He didn't know why, but the one who made it was definitely heading towards him. George instinctively hugged his brother tighter, not wanting to be separated from him. He looked up as the steps moved closer and realized it was his mother. He knew he had to set Fred down. Painfully, he lowered Fred to the floor as his mom seemed to collapse on his chest.

Molly's worse fear had come true. After the first part of the battle, the first thing she did was check on her children. She had found them all to be safe, except for the twins. Had she spoken to Ron or Percy she would have known the truth, but she had seen each in the distance. Knowing they were safe, she hurried on to find the rest. She knew something was very wrong when she caught Terry, who had left to see who else he could help. She had asked if he saw Fred or George. He had given a sad nod before pointing in the direction of the hall. She hurried before he could speak, and now she knew why he held that look.

George moved over a little as other members of the family came. He wasn't even aware of which ones they were. A hand was kept on Fred's head,as if breaking contact would have disastrous consequences. Hot tears continued to run down his now icy skin. Each left a painful scar on his very soul.

-End


End file.
